Tales of love and life
by Deewani
Summary: Since they were seventeen, Blaine was always there for Kurt... And what if one particularly painful day - he couldn't? Future fic... Basically Kurt's thoughts about love and life... and I suck at summaries :


**A/N So... it's my first story... both published here and wrote in English. And it's also my first Klaine fic. I'm definitely not a native speaker so writing in English can be sometimes difficult for me. And because of this occasion... I want to thank Snakequeen-in-Norway for being my wonderful, wonderful beta... Thank you so much :*.**

**D/C I don't own neither Kurt or Blaine or other characters recognizable from Glee... I don't own "Lovesong" either.**

**_Tales of love and life_**

Kurt is standing near the window and looking through it. He is 30 now, married to his high school sweetheart. He looks down at his wedding ring… Yes, he and Blaine are a great couple. They met by accident when they were seventeen and totally fell in love with each other less than half of a year into their friendship. Since then – they were always inseparable. They were together in all ups and downs, in illness and health, in happiness and sadness. Kurt feels a tear streaming down his cheek. He wishes that Blaine was here with him now… But his husband couldn't make it, and Kurt understands that.

Funny how life can change in just a moment. If someone told him, when he was sixteen, that he would be married one day – he would have laughed in their face. And that's not because he though that homosexual marriage wouldn't be legal, because it already was in many states and other countries. Not in his state in particular, but it was still possible to get married.

But no. That wasn't his problem. His problem was the fact that he was the only gay kid in Ohio. At least he felt like he was the only one. Sometimes he even felt like he was the only gay kid in the world. Completely separated from the outer world, like he was some kind of alien. And not because he separated himself… No – the world separated him. At least – tried to.

It had been happening since he was a little kid. People were laughing… When he was small – he was usually laughing with them, not aware that they were mocking him. Then he was indifferent to all this 'fag' and 'queer' even when he saw his parents storming at people who used them, because he didn't understand those words.

He remembers that he asked his mom once about what they meant. She gave him a big speech about love which is always love, no matter if someone loves a boy being a boy himself or a girl being a girl herself or a boy loving a girl. He was only three, so he didn't understood the whole thing. But he remembered this one thing: 'love is love'… too bad that other people's mommies never taught them this lesson.

But they taught them other lessons… Lessons about hate. Lessons that someone like him is sick and disgusting and should be cured or hated or beaten or even killed. Lessons which they tried to shove in his face, to teach him something that was right in their opinion – that it was a choice. That he chose it.

Seriously? Chose it? He was happy now. He was in love. He was out and proud… but when he was younger – he stopped counting it when he was thirteen – moments when he thought that it would be better – being 'normal'. How people even could SAY that this is a choice? Do they think that millions of people in the world would choose to be threatened and treated like animals and sometimes even worse – like trash? What kind of a sick fuck could think that someone would choose to be gay and then kill himself because he was bullied?

No. It wasn't a choice. Now – he would say proudly that he would CHOOSE to be gay, just because Blaine was the love of his life and to be honest – his gender was only a small thing… Well – maybe not so small because his husband was hot as hell, but he had never fallen in love with his appearance. It wasn't shallow love like with Finn and even Sam. He felt in love not with Blaine's appearance but also – and mostly – his heart. He had fallen in love with a person, not his gender. If Blaine was a girl – he is pretty sure that he would fall in love with him either way .

But he still knows that being gay is not a choice. He heard someone saying once that 'boners don't lie'. And he was right. This little thing, between his legs… it doesn't have a brain on its own. So it can't think 'oh god, it's hot… I must show it and stand up'. No. It was a completely involuntarily reaction. He was embarrassed so, so many times because IT 'chose' to stand up in really inappropriate situations. And he knows that it's happening to EVERY guy, even infants. So – explain it to him… if guys knew that IT just stands up whenever it 'wants' to stay – how could they think that he chose his dick to have an erection every time he saw his husband's naked body? If he could choose it – why didn't they? He means… why wouldn't these guys try? Why wouldn't they try to look at naked guy and have an erection if it was so easy to do it? He never got a boner looking at a girl. They never got a boner looking at a guy. Simple as that.

Yes, life can change really quickly. And he had had many, sometimes really painful, lessons about it.

First – it was his mom. He was only eight. She – twenty-five. Young, beautiful, healthy… She just went out for groceries – she never came back. Two words, which changed his life forever… Drunk driver. It was what had the power to kill his wonderful, beloved mommy – some kid who though that drinking and driving was a good idea.

Second – his first crush. Finn… Eventually – things between them improved… They were great right now actually. He managed to change the guy who was tossing him into dumpsters into the guy who told Kurt that he, wearing a kilt for their prom, looked like 'gay braveheart' and even was crying like a baby when Kurt was getting married. But don't remind him about that. It never happened, you get it? But before things with Finn improved… He never thought that eventually it would hurt him so much. He wanted to be closer to the 'love of his life' so he introduced Finn's mom to his dad. Eventually – this also turned out to be a wonderful idea. But back then, when he was still a teenager – a few weeks, maybe even months of his life were hell because of this little decision. He felt lonely, confused, abandoned by his beloved father… and eventually even heartbroken, when his 'beloved' called him 'fag' in his own room.

Third – his father's heart attack. He knows that it's stupid – but after all these years – he still feels guilty. Guilty because they had a big fight a few hours before his father's heart stopped beating. Guilty because there were only two of them since his mother's death and he felt that he wasn't good enough for his dad. That he let him eat unhealthy food, work to long and to hard… Even was a reason why his father was working so much – because he, Kurt, wanted money. Money for his new designer clothes. Money which the Hummels never really had… but Burt never said no to his son. At least – not about things which he could buy for his son.

Forth - meeting Blaine. It was actually the best thing that happened in his life. But it was so close to never happening! They lived in the same state, but never had heard about each other. Who knows – maybe eventually they'd have met somewhere. But there were always many 'maybes' and with 'maybes' there is always a huge possibility that this thing would never happen. But it DID happen and to be honest – it happened because of Puck of all people. Of course, Puck would never have though that sending Kurt to Dalton to 'do something useful' would end this way, but it was still his idea to send Kurt there. And after it? Fate had spoken… it just had to have. He saw many guys passing him in the school, even on this particular staircase… He asked Blaine, no one else, to explain to him what was happening. He asked some random guy whom he saw at first only from behind and his hair intrigued him… And then this random guy turned to face him… and WOW. Kurt never saw someone so beautiful before. And after he learned that this dreamy boy was gay… He felt like he was in heaven.

Fifth – when Blaine's dad kicked him out. He was tired of Blaine 'shoving' his homosexuality in his face. It was never great between them after Blaine came out but it never was really bad. Until one day Blaine's father told him 'you have a choice. Forget about this fairy or forget about being my son' and Blaine chose – him. He had everything. Money, future… but he said NO to it – chose the love of his life instead. Kurt remembers that he learned about it HALF A YEAR LATER. Blaine was rooming at Dalton, his mother was still paying his tuition but refused to meet him ever again. But he was too proud to tell Kurt what happened. Eventually, when Blaine's, and now also Kurt's, best friends – Wes and David – learned that Kurt didn't know that his boyfriend was practically homeless – they called him and told him whole truth. But Blaine was lying for half a year. Lying to Kurt and to his friends… And after he finished Dalton – Burt let him to live with them. Kurt had had huge plans about both of them and college in New York… now – he couldn't do it. His boyfriend was homeless and it was impossible for Burt to pay for the two of them. Eventually Kurt ended up in New York and Blaine stayed in Ohio. His boyfriend had plans to be a lawyer… law school was too expensive. He is a teacher now. Teaching kids music. He loves music, love kids, so he is happy. But he still has moments when he thinks about how much easier their life would be if he still had money.

Sixth – when he got sick. It was something small – at least looked like it. He was really close to having a huge career on Broadway. He was a freshman in his musical-theatre studies and he already had a part in a play. They told him that his voice was remarkable… Until one day it stopped being this way. He thought that he had stressed his throat, so he let it rest – it didn't helpe. He though that it was only a cold – took some meds for it – it didn't help. Eventually he went to a doctor. It turned out that it was pharyngitis. Really nasty pharyngitis. They gave him antibiotics – it didn't work. His pharyngitis ended up as tonsillitis and eventually they had to cut them out. It shouldn't change anything… But it did. It turned out that his vocal cords were already infected and had gotten thicker because of it. Add to it throat operation… and you have Kurt with never ending hoarseness. He still could sing pretty well and sometimes his voice sounded nearly as perfect as it was before … But it wasn't enough for Broadway. They wanted a countertenor not a countertenor with 'sexy hoarseness' like Blaine always called it. They wanted someone who had a remarkable voice always, not someone whose voice is good and remarkable in some situations but in others – whose voice completely vanishes approximately twice a year because his hoarseness is so strong that he can't actually speak about week or two. As he said – a small, stupid thing which destroyed his career on Broadway . He eventually ended up in fashion school in Indiana. Maybe it's even better. He is quite popular now, people really like his designs… and he is still living in New York like he always dreamed – they moved there after Kurt finished college and already had a contract from a fashion agency.

Seventh – when Blaine asked him to marry him. He really didn't expect that. They took him for a surgery that day, to remove his tonsils. And when he woke up from anesthesia – Blaine was there, standing with a ring in his hand and asking Kurt to marry him. At first Kurt though that he was still dreaming or stoned because of meds. But it was true. And Blaine told him the truth about engagement two years later… He asked him to marry him because… the doctors told him that Kurt probably had throat cancer. They didn't say anything to him, they contacted his parents. Fortunately – Carole, not Burt, picked up the phone. She told Blaine about it, about the fact that they will cut Kurt's tonsils but also during this operation they will make a biopsy of Kurt's vocal chords because they are nearly sure that he has cancer. Blaine told him that in this moment – when Carole told him about the cancer threat – he made a decision. He made a decision than even if it turned out to be truth and Kurt had cancer – he wanted to marry him, no matter what. He didn't want to waste more time. So he didn't. He bought a plane ticket and wedding ring. When he reached the hospital – Kurt was already in the surgery. So Blaine was waiting… waiting for the love of his life to leave the surgery and then finally wake up. No matter if it turned out that his lover was sick or healthy – he would always love him.

Eighth – their wedding day. He doesn't remember almost anything about it. He was so excited that he forgot his speech and even destroyed his new suit with red wine. But it was still the most wonderful and magical moment in his whole life, even if not everything was the way it should be.

Ninth – when they said 'NO' to their adoption applications… Three 'no's to be precise. First of all – it was a regular adoption case from the orphanage… Eleven year old kid, in the orphanage since he was five… He said NO to them. A kid who was in the orphanage for six years chose being an orphan over two gay men being his fathers… That time, Kurt for a moment really, REALLY wanted to die. He felt like his heart was torn to pieces and to be honest – after that kid he wasn't really enthusiastic about adoption… But Blaine still wanted to be a father, so Kurt tried again… Second – they were searching a teenage unwed pregnant moms agency… They met five or six girls… Maybe they should have tried other ones… but after listening to this three or four of them telling them that they will turn their kid into a 'fag' and rest of the girls saying that 'I don't have anything against gay couples but world does and I don't want to see my kid miserable because of bullying because he was a 'queers'' kid' well – they just had enough. So there was the third option – surrogate… They found her, Blaine gave sperm, it was great! Till kid was born and his mother decided that she wanted to keep the baby. They were still able to visit him, but the kid, who was four now, never learned who his biological father is… and probably never will know it. So since this third 'no'… they just forgot about whole thing. At least – were lying to themselves that they don't wish to be parents anymore…

And now is tenth. This phone call three days ago. Carole called him in the middle of the night that Burt had chest pains and probably it's not a big deal, but she thinks that Kurt should know. But Kurt was not stupid. He was sure that it was bad. His father wasn't young anymore. Beside – his heart had been sick for thirteen years now. And it turned out – he was right. When he reached the hospital two days ago – the doctors told him the worst… open heart surgery. His father's heart was in such a horrible state that he needed an open heart surgery. Surgery which could end in his death. His father was operated on yesterday and he woke up and was talking with Kurt and all… but he is still sick. Really, really sick. He still can die. And Kurt wishes that Blaine would be here with him, sitting in his father's hospital room. But Blaine couldn't and Kurt has to deal with it.

He wishes that his lover was with him not only because he needs moral support now… Today is their wedding anniversary. Seventh wedding anniversary. And there he is – sitting in a hospital in one room with his sick father and looking through the window thinking about his life and love when the love of his life is in New York. How pathetic…

Blaine really couldn't be there. He wished – but couldn't. His show choir is competing today. Someone may think that it's a small thing, that he still should be with his husband… But Kurt knows better. Kurt knows how it was when he was in a glee club. How important the presence of their choir director was for them. And Blaine couldn't do this to his kids. Couldn't just say to them 'O.K. today you are competing to win at Sectionals while I will be with my husband. Have a nice day'. All the more reason – they weren't regular kids. He was teaching in a school where handicapped kids also went, and not only a few like at other schools – about half of the school consisted of these kids – physically and also mentally handicapped. Most of its choir was handicapped kids. He couldn't break their hearts. He had to stay.

Beside – their anniversary is today, yes. But his husband will meet him the day after tomorrow. It's not such a big deal – right?

Who he is trying to fool… Of course it is a big deal. He takes a deep breath and leans to the window. He is crying for the first time in years. He feels so lonely right now…

This song, which Blaine sang to him everyday when they were separated in college... He remembers it all like it was yesterday. Memories still fresh. Him. Alone. New York. Blaine stuck in Ohio. Him living in one apartment with Rachel Barry… In an apartment which he could… No – he SHOULD have shared with his boyfriend. But it was impossible for Burt to send them both and Finn tosuch a good college. So they had to accept it. At least – act like they accepted…

Acting – yes, that's something Blaine was always doing and still does. He is not a phony, not at all. He is just… so used to acting that Kurt sometimes thinks that he can't leave without it. Life taught him that… Don't show others your weakness, or they will destroy you. plays all strong and composed outside… but inside – he is just a Peter Pan, a small boy who never wants to grow up. Kurt remembers that at the beginning of their friendship – he tried to force Blaine to stop acting… But really fast he learned how to read THROUGH his act and not make him uncomfortable at the same time .

And Blaine was acting every night, punctually at 8:30 pm. Acting when he adjusted camera and waited for Kurt to show up on Skype. Acting like he wasn't mad at his father, wasn't hurt because of his mother or disappointed when he realized that all his dreams were shattered into pieces. That there is no chance for him to become lawyer. Kurt knew that Blaine, then – still his boyfriend, was really hurting. But he just let him be, let him act, like every time…

He remembers it now. The song. The same song which always brought tears into his eyes. It was an old song… but it was THEIR song and nothing could compare to it.

He leans to the window and takes a deep breath. He hopes that he won't wake up his father, but he can't take it anymore. He must throw all this negative energy away if he wants to stay sane. And there is just one way to do it. He starts to sing.

"Whenever I'm alone with you  
><span>You make me feel like I am home again<span>  
><span>Whenever I'm alone with you<span>  
><span>You make me feel like I am whole again"<span>

" Those bastards from Broadway don't know what they missed. Your voice is different now, but still beautiful. For me – your voice and appearance will always remind me that for me – you are an angel" Kurt is hearing the quiet voice of his father** "Crap, I woke him up!" **he thinks.

"Sorry, dad." Kurt wipes his tears quickly and comes closer to his father. "Sorry I woke you up. You should sleep."

Yes, he should… Kurt can see it clearly. Pale, even a little bit blue skined **"Lack of oxygen and heart failure"**, all these things connected to his chest **"Electrocardiograph" **and this one on his arm **"Manometer"** and a mask covering his face and nose… and all these meds which the doctors are giving him through IV… Burt really looks bad. The doctors told Kurt that his father should look better soon… But as far as Kurt can see – he doesn't really see anything different from before and after operation… Well, of course – except surgical dressing on his chest. But beside that – he still looks like he is about to die…

"You shouldn't sit here all the time. I've sent Carole and Finn to home for the night… But you are still here. You stayed the whole night in here, didn't you?" asked Burt weakly. His voice is so weak now, that Kurt wants to cry after just hearing it.

"I couldn't leave you alone in here." He reaches for his father's hand and kisses his knuckles. "Beside, you know me. It's the only place where I was able to get at least a little bit of sleep. I slept on the chair." Kurt showed his father the chair, which now is standing near the door. "I would go completely crazy if I wasn't sitting here with you… When I was seventeen – they just kicked me… now I won't let them."

"Kurt." Burt sighs heavily and looks at his son carefully. Yes, Kurt just told him that he slept last night… but if you asked Burt, he would said that he doesn't believe Kurt. Yes, Kurt was right – Burt knows his son… and knows that when Kurt is really nervous – he completely forgets about himself and his health.

"Don't leave me here – dad. I'm not ready yet. What the hell… I will NEVER be ready. Don't leave me…" Kurt is sobbing hugging Burt's hand to his cheek.

"You know that I don't want to leave you – champ. And I'm not keen on sitting here either. You know that if it was up to me – I would neper lie in this freaking bed. You know how I hate staying too long in one place. And this bed is already hurting my butt."

"Dad," Kurt chuckles "It's not you should joke about. You are really sick dad." Kurt tries to chastise his father but he can't help but smile a little. Though that his father, even in the condition he is now, is still able to joke – was really hopeful.

"I know scooter… This freaking thing finally gave up," he points angrily at his chest. "Years of eating your tasteless heart-friendly food… and look where it got me." He frowns

"Hey! Back off of my food, mister!" Kurt pretends to be indignant "Without it you would have been lying here years ago."

Burt looks carefully at his son's face. Yes, Kurt is right. If it weren't for him and his tasteless food (which wasn't THAT bad… you just had to get used to it) he would probably have been in the same position years ago… Hell – he probably would have even died after his first heart attack if his son wasn't there. But his son has someone else to take care of now. And he should FINALY take care of himself. And letting him sitting here wasn't a good way to tell him 'get a grip, man up, go and eat something and then go to sleep'.

"Go home… And I mean HOME home." Burt squeezes his hand tightly "You should be in New York with Blaine. I have Carole and Finn… he has only you"

"He is not a child, dad," Kurt raises his brows, but the truth is that he is really concerned. Because his husband IS a child. The thing with Blaine is that he just… forgets. When he is starting to write another song or compose music – he gets so hot and bothered with it that sometimes he just leaves things which he was doing in the moment when the idea came and runs to his music room to compose again… He almost burned their kitchen once… and probably would have burned the whole house if Kurt hadn't come back home just minutes later… When he came home – he saw smoke… a lot of smoke but still not flames… And also… corn. Yes, he still has nightmares about this freaking corn, just jumping everywhere, burning holes in furniture because his husband used a looot of oil and left the corn in the pot without any lid. He tried to make popcorn… and almost ruined their house in the process. Kurt saved the house and most of the kitchen… But what if it happened again? What if no one saved their house from the catastrophe, what if no one saved…Blaine?

"Don't even go there." Burt looks at his son's concerned face, at his watery eyes and wobbly lip… Yes, he forgot that his son has a tendency to be overdramatic. Knowing him – right now he is probably picturing Blaine being eaten by crocodiles or abducted by some crazy cult. He squeezes his hand, trying to force Kurt to focus on him again. "He is fine… Nothing bad has happened to Blaine."

"He hasn't called since yesterday! And yesterday I was the one who was calling after you woke up after surgery!" Kurt jumps away and starts to walk back and forth so quickly that he is nearly running. "I can't take it dad! You are here and I don't know what is happening with him… WHY HASN'T HE CONTACTED ME? It's our freaking anniversary and I've heard nothing from him! Any I love you or I miss you… It's ten am already, he usually wakes up at seven!"

"You are the one who told me that he can't be with you because his choir is competing… I'm sure that he is right now, just busy with this kids, he will contact you soon… But I still don't get why the kids were more important… I mean – yeah, sure they are important, but…"

"They wouldn't understand, dad," Kurt sighs heavily and calms down a little bit. He stops in one place and looks at his father "He has three kids in his club who are mentally handicapped… and quite heavily to be honest. Remember when Blaine broke his leg, had an operation and had to stay with you in Ohio after it when I was in NY working on my new collection and being a substitute for him?"

"Yeah…" oh yes, Burt remembers… It was the first time he actually wanted to choke his kid. First and last time fortunately… Kurt drove with Blaine all the way to Lima and just left him there with the words 'O.K. Dad. Sorry I said nothing but I have to go back to NY . He can't walk for another month or two and I don't have time to babysit him right now. This collection is really important to me… Blaine understands. He is the one who told me that he is burden right now. I was talking with Finn and he and Rachel will help you in taking care of Blaine. And also Wes and David told me that they will drop in. I have to run to the airport now or I'll miss my plane. I'll be back next week. Bye!' And he was left with Blaine whose whole leg was in a cast, from his toes to his hip. Don't get him wrong, he really loves Blaine. He can say with pride that Blaine is not only his son's husband but also his own son. He can even say that he and Carole are the only real parents for Blaine… which is kinda sad, because Blaine wasn't his kid and he should have his own parents, not be 'adopted' by other family. He really loves this kid. But being left with a 24 year old kid who was crying almost the whole the time because he was in so much pain and after giving him meds he was practically stoned and tried to walk on his broken leg… And they actually had to tie him to bed few times… Yes, it definitely wasn't a 'happy thought'… Besides – neither Kurt nor Blaine told him that Blaine had had an accident. Neither of them told him that he was in hospital for over two weeks… They told nothing anyone. And then suddenly – they just showed up at his house. They were married not even a year back then and Burt knows that Kurt would never do such an immature thing again… but what happened – happened. And Burt still couldn't quite forgive his son.

"I know that you are still mad at me and I'm mad at myself too, but let's not talk about it right now, O.K?" Burt hears his son's voice right next to him **'When did he come so close to me?'** he thinks "Can I continue?" asks Kurt and Burt nods "The thing is that these kids were asking me for all that time almost every day where Blaine was and why he had abandoned them and were crying that he didn't love them anymore and that they were sure that he had left them because they were 'retarded' and he couldn't take it anymore… I told them that he broke his leg, even showed pictures… They didn't understand then and I'm pretty sure that they wouldn't understand now. They were in junior high back then and now they are in high school… but it's their first big competition and the last for many of his kids in glee club because they are graduating and will go to college."

"If you say so…" Burt sighs "But…. aren't they competing right now? I mean… this competition is on national television as far as I know… As far as I remember you nearly ruined your house when they announced it."

"You know why I did that!" Kurt frowns. "Besides the Warblers, which were freaking rock stars – Glee club was always for geeks and nerds and underdogs and no one liked us. You know they bullied us because of it! And now freaking national television will broadcast it and make it look like glee kids are cool, but from what Blaine told me – they still are not."

"Calm down" Burt tries not to laugh not only because it would piss off his son but also he is afraid that he will start choking… But he can't help but smile. It's been years since his son finished high school but he still is as passionate about this whole glee club 'thing' as he always was. Burt never really understood his love for it but he knew that it's something that can actually make his son happy and for Burt his son's happiness was always the most important thing in the whole world.

"Ha ha ha, very funny." Kurt looks at his father and if someone saw them in this moment for the first time – he would probably think that Kurt hates his father, that he looks at him with disgrace… but if he looked in Kurt's eyes… he would see how much love is hiding in there. How much love he has for his father, how grateful he is that he has such a wonderful man in his life, someone as loving and understanding as Burt. He knows that many kids aren't as lucky as him… Even his own husband wasn't… "But let's not mock me more, just let's watch this competition."

"Couldn't agree more." Burt smiles at his son and looks at him when Kurt reaches his hand to catch the remote and turns out the TV. Such basic gesture, such basic moves… and still Kurt has so much grace doing it that Burt wonders sometimes how he is even real, how he could be his son, how this angel could have come from part of him.

"Love you." Kurt smiles at his father and catches his hand, turning face toward TV. From what he gathered – Blaine's kids were still waiting for their time to perform. So he just looks at the TV and waits, watching the other glee clubs… He isn't really interested, not right now when so many bad things are happening in his life… he even misses the moment when they announce Blaine's kids… and he would probably have even missed their performance if he hadn't heard the beginning of such a familiar melody… "OH MY GOD!" screams Kurt suddenly

"You want to give me another heart attack?" Burt puts hand on his chest "Jesus Christ, what was that!" but Kurt doesn't have to explain. The kids start to sing… and Burt just knows…

"Whenever I'm alone with you

You make me feel like I am home again"

Blaine taught his kids their song… Kurt's and Blaine's song. If Burt hadn't loved Blaine earlier… he would start loving him right now. The look on Kurt's face, the love on his face… His son was glowing.

"Whenever I'm alone with you  
><span>You make me feel like I am whole again"<span>

The kids continue to sing and Kurt can't help himself and starts crying. But not because he is sad. Not right now. He is crying because he in this one moment understands completely how fortunate he is. How wonderful his husband is… how much he loves him.

"Whenever I'm alone with you  
><span>You make me feel like I am young again"<span>

And in this moment – doors of the hospital room open. Burt hears the noise and turns his face toward it, but Kurt is so enchanted with the thing he see on the TV screen that he doesn't notice anything.

"Whenever I'm alone with you  
><span>You make me feel like I am fun again"<span>

He doesn't notice movement behind him, when someone enters the room and close the doors silently, he doesn't notice that his father is smiling probably wider that he has ever smiled before in his life. He doesn't notice until…

"However far away I will always love you  
><span>However long I stay I will always love you<span>  
><span>Whatever words I say I will always love you<span>  
><span>I will always love you"<span>

Kurt hears a voice behind him. Hears the voice which he started loving the moment he heard freaking 'Teenage Dream'. The voice which after so many years – is still the same. Still so perfect, so full of life and emotion. So delicate and tender that it always gives Kurt tingles when he hears it… But he doesn't turn around. It's to perfect to be real. Blaine is with his kids in NY, he can't be standing behind him right now. It's just his imagination.

"Whenever I'm alone with you  
><span>You make me feel like I am free again<span>  
><span>Whenever I'm alone with you<span>  
><span>You make me feel like I am clean again"<span>

Blaine comes closer to his husband and hugs him from behind, singing softly right into Kurt's ear. Kurt starts to shiver. He feels so much right now. Almost too much. Blaine is here, he is really here, singing their song right to his ear while on the TV screen he sees Blaine's kids singing the same song in the same moment. He can't help himself, he is practically sobbing. Blaine turns him around and Kurt is facing him right now. His husband, his wonderful, beautiful, loving husband. Could this moment be even more magical? Right now, nothing could ruin his happiness. Not even this hospital room, not even his father's sickness. Nothing could ruin his happiness anymore… not when Blaine was with him.

"However far away I will always love you  
><span>However long I stay I will always love you<span>  
><span>Whatever words I say I will always love you<span>  
><span>I will always love you"<span>

Kurt throws himself in Blaine's arms and cries onto his shoulder. Blaine is hugging him back rocking him gently.

"I'll always love you

I'll always love you

'Cause I love you"

Blaine finish the song stroking Kurt's back. When he finally ends – he grabs Kurt's face and lifts it gently, trying to force Kurt to look at him. Kurt can't stop crying but he finally manages to look at his husband. At the love and concern in his eyes. He can see so much in his eyes right now… nearly as many emotions hiding in his eyes as Kurt was feeling right now. He saw Blaine's eyes telling him 'Sorry that I wasn't here earlier', also the 'You look so tired' concerned look… but mostly the 'I love you so much and will never leave you' look… and Kurt is sure that it wasn't coincidence that they met on that staircase… that it was destiny.

"I love you," Kurt sobs. "I love you so much." He leans forward and capture Blaine's lips with his. The kiss is quick and sweet, almost like their first kiss, but they don't need more right now. They just need to be together. They don't need to kiss hot and passionate… they know that they already had many chances… and are sure that they will still have plenty of them. They know that they will spend their whole lives together, because for them – there is no life when they are separate. There is no light, love and happiness without their love because they are each others light, love and happiness. And they understand this completely.

"Nice to see you kid," says Burt finally when he is sure that they had plenty of time to give each other love and courage and strength. They were always giving it to each other, even before they started dating. There was nothing that could destroy them. Not when they had each other.

"Hi Burt," Blaine smiles at his fatherin-law. "I'm sad that we have to meet in such circumstances… I wasn't planning this day like that…"

"Sorry for ruining it." Burt smiles, trying to hide that he really feels bad. It looks like Blaine was really planning their wedding anniversary day. Seeing Blaine's kids , who are singing 'Teenage Dream' right now, on the TV screen clearly shows that he wanted to make this day as special for Kurt as possible.

"It's O.K. It's not your fault… Just…. just get better, O.K? You know that you are not only Kurt's and Finn's father…" Blaine tries to stifle a sob which is escaping his lips. He reaches for Kurt again, grabbing him like he is in the ocean and Kurt is his life jacket and is the only thing saving him from drowning. He never was really good at showing his emotions, never liked doing it. But now, with Burt lying in a hospital looking half-dead… He never really had a father, not until he met Burt. He remembers how he used to hate himself sometimes – thinking how jealous he was, wishing that he had what Kurt had. That he could even live with the death of his beloved mother if he had father like Burt and even a freaking step-mom who was like an angel sent to earth by his late mom to give love and happiness to these two wonderful people who were missing motherly love for so many years. He would give anything to make his parents love him. Even now, so many years after they disowned him. He always did everything he could to be their perfect son. Perfect grades, perfect appearance, perfect behavior... even if all of it was just a lie. Even if he was screaming for years beating his pillow in anger because he was feeling so much and couldn't show it. Because he knew that feeling almost too much wasn't something which his parents would consider as 'perfect'. When he was standing up to his bullies even when he was scared nearly to death, when he was calling himself 'coward' for years because he ran away from his old school… He was a complete freak and messed up because of them. He spent two weeks in hospital after bullies beaten him, his friend committed suicide after it… But Blaine was still telling himself 'you should be more careful, you deserved it, you are a coward because you ran, you should be thankful to your parents that they didn't disowned you after you disgraced them with your homosexuality'. He hated himself for years… he doesn't know what would have happened to him if he didn't transferred to Dalton, if he didn't met Wes and David who understood him much more than his parents even when they didn't have to… they just wanted to. Who showed him that being gay is not a disgrace, that they see him the same, no mater if he is gay or straight because he is their friend and they love him. What would have happened to him if he had never met Kurt? He is pretty sure that either way – his parents would finally have thrown him out… and if there hadn't been Kurt… and Burt and Carole and even Finn, he can't forget about them either - even Wes's and David's friendship wouldn't have been enough to keep him alive, to stop him from following in his late friend's footsteps…

"I'm gonna be O.K. son. Just… don't think about it right now and explain to me what you are doing here. Not that I'm not glad…" says Burt finally after seeing all the emotions passing on Blaine's face. He remembers when Blaine told him once when they were alone, that his parents messed with his head, made him hate himself, made him even think about committing suicide... To be honest – Burt was glad that Blaine's parents threw him out… they finally freed him from themselves.

"Right" Blaine sigh heavily. "Kurt, mind if we sit?"

"Not at all" Kurt kisses him on the top of his head and goes towards the chair on which he was sleeping at night. He lifts it, carries it toward Blaine and then puts it in front of Blaine and after that – sits on the bed by Burt's legs. "Now – talk."

"My kids sent me here." Blaine sits down. "First flight in the morning, which they managed to buy tickets for…"

"They did what?" Kurt is really surprised. He clearly underestimated Blaine's kids.

"Let me explain…" Blaine looks down on his hands, still embarrassed by what happened the day before. It was completely unprofessional of him… but he couldn't help himself. "As probably you noticed – I was planning it. I mean, whole day, the whole celebration of our anniversary… I taught the kids Adele's song and even 'Teenage dream'" Kurt chokes a little "Yes, I know. Cheesy. But I wanted to make this day special because you deserve it."

"Oh Blaine…" Kurt can't help himself.

"The kids weren't really happy at the beginning." Blaine smiles a little… No, they definitely weren't . These were songs which were almost fifteen years old… Well – they should be glad that they weren't in Kurt's Glee club and weren't singing songs that were sometimes even over thirty years old. "But I explained them that this whole competition was the same day as our wedding anniversary and these two songs are both our songs because the first one is song which I sang to you the day when we first met and the second one always helped us when we had to be separate for some reason… And of course this received an 'awwwww' from girls and 'ugh, you two are sickeningly sweet' from boys but they eventually agreed to help me. Of course I was also planning other things… but let's forget it… It's not important now."

"But I still don't understand why they even bought you plane ticket," interrupts Burt.

"Kurt, yesterday… yesterday when you called me to tell me that Burt had woken up and you tried to sound all calm but I just knew that you were sobbing… I was having rehearsal with the kids. I told them that I had to answer it and that I'd be back in a moment and left classroom. They had realized earlier that something was off about me but you know that I'm a good actor and they had no idea how much I was really suffering… But after your phone call…" Blaine takes a deep breath and tries to calm himself down. This time, neither Kurt nor Burt interrupts him. They both know that Blaine has to regain control of his emotions if they want to hear the rest of the story. "I came back to the classroom and continued rehearsal. And I could take it when they were singing Katy Perry… but after they started singing Adele… I completely lost it. I whined like dying animal and started shaking with sobs… They asked, concerned, what was happening and I just started talking. I don't know why, but I couldn't control anything what was coming from my mouth. I told them my whole damn life story. I told about my parents, about bullying, about you and your family and how all of you saved me…How important Burt is to me… and nearly screamed when I was sobbing and explaining to them that Burt was really sick and you were in Lima and I couldn't be with you and all that crap…"

"And the kids, how did they react?" Kurt tries to hide the hurt in his voice. He saw Blaine only once when he completely lost it… When he was telling Kurt about the day when he proposed, about all his emotions associated with all of it… He was quire literally reduced to a sobbing mess on the floor lying in the fetal position and shaking wildly. He hopes that he will never see it again…

"I don't really know." Blaine gains the strength to look at his husband. "I don't really know how and when it happened but the next thing I remember is my kids practically carrying me to our apartment and laying me on the bed. One of them stayed with me the whole night, the rest left…"

"I must thank them after we go back to NY; they took care of you when I couldn't…" he tells his husband sadly

"Yes, these kids deserve a big 'thank you' party," adds Burt.

"They do, and they will get it… But the thing is that they met after they left me in the apartment; they even talked with their parents and they decided that I had to be with you… Not only because I was a mess but also because they were sure that you were a mess too." Blaine looks at his husband carefully. Yes, the kids were right, Kurt really is a mess… Not that Blaine is surprised, because Kurt definitely has a reason.

"So they bought you a ticket and sent you to my son to cheer him and you up, right?" asks Burt.

"Yeah." Blaine giggles a little. "When I woke up I saw all of them standing near my bed. They told me to get dressed quickly because I had only two hours before my plane took off and I still had to do a last rehearsal with them before they went to the competition and it would be nice if I managed to even escort them to it. I opened my mouth to argue but just couldn't. They were really determined. Every one of them. Even the ones which I was sure would be hurt if I left them – they were some of the most determined that they HAD TO sent me to Lima."

"We underestimated them…" says Kurt quietly. He is feeling really bad right now. All of these kids deserve a big apology from him.

"Clearly." Blaine smiles. "I still feel bad… and I'll have to call them in a moment because I wasn't really looking at the TV…"

"They were really good," interrupts Burt. "And people were really cheering. They even gave them e a standing ovation. I think that they will win, but I'm not an expert."

"Good." Blaine smiles "They were working really hard… And they really deserve to win. But as I said – they woke me up… I cleaned myself and got dressed and had one last rehearsal in our apartment… and then – because the airport wasn't far from the school where they were competing – I escorted them and drove to the airport… I wanted to surprise you, that's why I didn't call earlier… I knew that I will see you soon, besides I still was a little bit messy…"

"It's O.K." Kurt comes to his husband and hugs him "It was the most beautiful surprise I could have imagined… But please – don't say that you were waiting for them to start singing," he smirks.

"Of course not, silly" giggles Blaine. "I just have perfect timing. When I reached the room I heard music coming from it and decided that I'd give you your perfect romantic moment which I was dreaming that I'd give to you. I can clearly see it worked."

"Are you kidding me?" Kurt laughs and sits on Blaine's lap "It was so cheesy…"

"I love cheese." Blaine smiles widely "And in fact – I know you love it too."

"Yes… I do…" Kurt looks deep into Blaine "But only when you are delivering…"

"Sappy." Blaine kisses his lips tenderly. "Now, if you gentlemen will excuse me… I have to make a call. But I'll be back soon. I promise. I'll go just outside. O.K?"

"Sure." Kurt kisses him on the forehead and stands up. Blaine stands up too and leaves the room quickly. Kurt smiles to himself.

"Hey kiddo… I'm not sure if I ever told you this," says Burt, "but you made a really good choice with this one."

"I didn't choose him, dad." Kurt looks at his father with dreamy eyes. "He didn't choose me either… It was fate dad, we were meant for each other."

"So this fate made a hell lot of a good work… But you deserved it. Both of you. After all you've been through…" smiles Burt. Kurt is right, they were meant for each other, there isn't another explanation. They fit perfectly in every possible way… Like they were each other's missing puzzle pieces and were the only thing that could make them whole.

"I know that dad." Kurt looks down at his wedding ring. "I know…"


End file.
